LIFE
by Lukireichan
Summary: Di setiap kebahagiaan pasti terdapat kesedihan, Di setiap kesedihan pasti terdapat kebahagiaan, Karena itulah kehidupan yang sesunggunhnya/"Sakura, maaf."/"Sakura, arigatou."/Sasuke? Tak ada Sasuke. Kau belum berhasil eh Naruto?/Telah mati, dan jasadnya di bawa kabur Orochimaru./OneShot!/Dedicated to the celebration of the new year!


Kehidupan adalah kebahagiaan dan kesedihan

.

.

.

.

LIFE

.

.

.

.

.

By Lukireichan

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: SasuSaku

.

.

.

.

.

Dedicated to the celebration of the new year

Happy New Year!

.

.

.

.

Di setiap kebahagiaan pasti terdapat kesedihan

Di setiap kesedihan pasti terdapat kebahagiaan

Karena itulah kehidupan yang sesunggunhnya

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini terasa begitu indah bagi Sakura, bagaiman tidak? Sasuke yang notabene adalah lelaki yang ia cintai sejak kecil menemaninya seharian untuk mengisi waktu liburan akhir tahun. Dari berjalan pagi di taman, masak dan makan siang bersama di rumah Sakura, sore nya bermain bersama di danau dekat rumah mereka. Dan terakhir, malam ini Sasuke dan Sakura bersama teman-teman juga warga Konoha lainnya sedang berkumpul di bukit untuk melihat hanabi pada tengah malam nanti yang menandakan pergantian tahun.

Mereka menunggu tengah malam dengan bermain bersama, sementara Sasuke dan Sakura hanya duduk memandang langit di atas bukit.

"Bintangnya banyak sekali ya, Sasuke-kun." Ujar Sakura riang masih memandangi langit yang penuh dengan bintang.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang dapat Sasuke katakana, ia juga memandangi langit bertabur bintang.

"Aaah indah sekaliiii…." Sakura semakin senang melihat bintang yang semakin lama semakin indah saja, gemerlipan nya benar-benar menenangkan hati Sakura, dia benar-benar bahagia hari ini.

"Hn, tengah malam masih lama." Tutur Sasuke tetap pada posisinya memandangi langit.

Sakura melihat jam tangan nya dan mengangguk "Benar, masih 1 jam lagi Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

.

.

Hening

.

.

Pandangan Sasuke yang tadinya menatap langit kini menatap Sakura kemudian tersenyum tipis. Senyumnya memudar ketika mengingat sesuatu, benar-benar hal yang serius.

'Apa aku harus memberitahunya?' batin Sasuke. Bertanya pada diri sendiri, dan menemukan jawaban sendiri.

.

.

Sebentar lagi hanabi akan meluncur menghias langit, bekerja sama dengan kerlipan bintang mewarnai gelapnya malam, di temani chaya remang rembulan.

"Sakura, kita harus bicara." Tutur Sasuke. Ekspresinya benar-benar tak dapat di artikan oleh siapa pun.

Senyum Sakura mengembang, biasanya kalau laki-laki berbicara 'kita harus bicara' atau kalimat semacamnya pasti pembicaraan nya merujuk pada hal-hal yang serius. Sakura pikir Sasuke akan menyatak perasaan nya hari ini, malam ini, detik ini. Sakura semakin pede dengan pendapatnya ketika Sasuke menggenggam tangannya.

"Sakura, maaf."

Ekspresi Sakura seketika berubah menjadi aneh, benar-benar tak mengerti dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba meminta maaf. Bukankah seharus nya dia bilang 'daisuki' atau 'aishiteru', atau bisa saja 'koishiteru'. Tapi apa? Maaf? Pernyataan cinta macam apa itu?

Sadar akan Sakura yang terdiam, Sasuke memperjelas kalimatnya.

"Maaf kan aku karena mungkin aku selalu menyakiti mu, menyakiti hati mu. Dan terimakasih atas hari ini, aku bahagia." Jelas? Tidak. Sakura malah semakin heran dengan kalimat Sasuke yang ini, walaupun sebenarnya ia juga senang Sasuke menyadari kalau dia sering menyakiti hati nya, dan ia sangat senang Sasuke mengakui hari ini dia bahagia. Oh bahagia.

Tapi apa maksudnya? Apa benar dia mau menyatakan cinta nya? Benarkah?

Jawabannya—

"Maaf kan aku, aku harus pergi. Aku akan membalas dendam ku pada Itachi, aku akan pergi malam ini setelah hanabi. Kau… jaga diri baik-baik."

—tidak.

Sakura terpaku, membisu. Pergi? Jadi dia membahagiakan nya hari ini karena ia mau pergi? Tapi untuk apa? Untuk apa dia memberi kenangan indah pada hari ini? Dan… apa? Jaga diri baik-baik? Kau khawatir Sasuke? Kau menyayangi Sakura kan, Sasuke? Lalu kenapa kau ingin meninggalkan nya dan bukan menjaga nya di sini?

Hanabi sudah bertebaran di langit. Mengias nya dengan beribu keindahan. Malam itu indah, tapi malam itu adalah awal dari kesdihan bagi Sakura.

Hatinya meringis melihat keindahan hanabi di langit, air mata tak dapat di bendung lagi. Matanya berpaling menatap nanar sosok lelaki yang ia cintai berdiri di sampingnya.

.

Bisakah dia memberikan kebahagian yang sempurna?

.

Tidak

.

Karena, di setiap kebahagiaan pasti terdapat kesedihan.

.

Itulah hidup.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, jangan pergi!" Sakura berteriak dengan berlinang air mata. Oh ayolah Sasuke, jangan pergi. Jangan biarkan gadis mu ini menderita tanpa mu.

"Hn, maaf kan aku Sakura. Aku harus pergi." Sasuke memang tidak menangis, tapi dalam suaranya tersirat kesedihan. Masih memunggungi Sakura di belakangnya, ia tetap berjalan menyusuri perbatasan desa.

Sakura berlari menyusul Sasuke, Sasuke berhenti melangkah saat di rasanya Sakura memegang lengannya, menggenggam erat tangannya seolah tak mengizinkannya untuk berjalan lebih jauh lagi.

"Bawa aku bersama mu Sasuke-kun." Lirih Sakura.

"Hn,tidak bisa, aku harus menyelesaikannya sendiri. Jangan ikut campur." Bisakah kalian mengerti? Mengapa Sasuke tak membawa Sakura? Mengapa? Karena ia tak ingin Sakura terluka, tak ingin Sakura memapaki jalan yang salah seperti dirinya. Oh ayolah bukankah Sasuke menyayangi Sakura?

"Sasuke-kun, jika kau menyayangiku berjanjilah untuk cepat kembali, aku menyayangimu—

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dengan secepat kilat Sasuke berada di belakang Sakura dan langsung memukul tengkuk Sakura.

"Sakura, arigatou."

.

.

.

.

.

Setahun berlalu, malam ini tahun baru. Tanpa kebahagiaan seperti tahun kemarin, tanpa Sasuke. Jadi bagaimana kabar Sasuke? Apakah dia sudah berhasil membalas dendamnya?

Sakura tersenyum miris dengan berlinang air mata menatap hanabi yang indah, tak seindah perasaannya yang kalut.

"Sakura-chan, berhentilah menangis." Tutur Naruto menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Sakura.

Walaupun sudah dihapus, bukannya hilang malah semakin bertambah. Ya, air mata Sakura semakin mengucur deras.

"Percayalah padaku, aku akan membawa Sasuke kembali, baik hidup maupun mati. Tapi aku akan berusaha membawanya dengan hidup, agar kau dapat bahagiak bersamanya, Sakura-chan." Naruto menenangkan Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, Naruto kembali.

Sasuke? Tak ada Sasuke.

Naruto kembali tanpa Sasuke.

Kau belum berhasil eh Naruto?

.

Naruto dan teman-temannya mendatangi rumah Sakura. Dan Sakura merasa dirinya telah ditelan bumi ketika teman-temannya menyampaikan sebuah informasi.

Sasuke…

Sasuke…

Sasuke…

.

Telah mati, dan jasadnya di bawa kabur Orochimaru.

.

Shock. She feel shocked.

.

"Sakura, aku telah berusaha. Maaf, aku tak bisa membawanya kembali." Tutur Naruto lirih, terlihat cairan bening keluar dari mata safirnya.

"Sasuke telah berhasil membalas dendam nya pada Itachi, ia telah membunuh Itachi. Tapi, ternyata ia harus mati bersama Itachi setelah teman satu tim nya membunuhnya, Suigetsu membunuhnya. Jasadnya di bawa Orochimaru." Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya, mendengarnya, Sakura semakin terisak, dia merasa hidupnya telah mati, untuk apa dia menghabiskan wkatunya di dunia ini hanya unyuk menunggu Sasuke yang telah mati?

Oh ayolah Sasuke bukankah kau menyayangi Sakura? Kau sudah berjanji untuk kembali secepat mungkin, bukan? Lalu dimana Sasuke yang selalu menepati janji itu?

Teman-teman yang lain menenangkan Naruto dan Sakura yang semakin terisak ketika mengingat kenangan semasa masih bersama dulu dalam tim 7.

.

.

.

.

.

Tahun baru kali ini terasa lebih menyedihkan dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Sakura… tak dapat lagi mengharapkan Sasuke yang telah mati. Benarkah ia telah mati? Tak dpat di percaya.

Sakura berdiri di bukit yang sama dengan tahun-tahun yang lalu, di bukit ini ia mendapat pernyataan maaf atas kepergian Sasuke, Sasuke meninggalkannya. Lagi-lagi Sakura terisak, menangis sambil memandang bintang yang tak pernah beranjak dari keindahan.

"Sakura."

Suara itu?

"Sasuke?" Sakura tersentak. Benarkah itu Sasuke? Benarkah pemuda yang kini berdiri di hadapannya ini adalah Sasuke?

'Mungkin ini hanya halusinasi ku saja' batin Sakura.

Malas membuang waktu untuk berfikir, Sakura pun berbalik dan otomatis memunggungi halusinasinya itu.

"Sakura? Kau tak merindukanku, eh?" Tanya halusinassinya (?)

Oh ayolah, halusinasinya kini terlihat begitu nyata ketika ia dipeluk dari belakang.

Mimpikah?

"Siapa kau?!" Sakura melepas paksa pelukan hangat Sasuke.

"Kau tak mungkin melupakan ku kan? Aku, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sakura mengernyit heran. "Sasuke sudah mati!kau halusinasiku saja! Pergi!" bentak Sakura yang masih tak percaya dengan kenyataan di hadapannya.

"Aku tak pernah mati, Sakura. Aku bukan halusinasi mu, aku nyata. Pergi? Bukankah tak sopan mengusir orang yang ingin melamar mu?" Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

"Ta… tapi Naruto—" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke yang sudah mengerti pun langsung menjelaskan.

"Aku tak mati, Naruto salah paham. Mana mungkin aku mati hanya kare perbuatan kecil Suigetsu, sudahlah kau tak perlu memusingkan hal itu. Sekarang aku kembali untukmu, untuk janji kita. Aku menyayangimu, Sakura."

Air mata kesedihan pun kini terganti dengan airmata kebahagiaan. Sasuke mendekap Sakura dalam pelukannya.

"Di bukit ini kita berpisah, di bukit ini pula kita bersatu. Aku mencintai dan menyayangimu sepenuh hati ku. Maukah kau membantuku membangun kembali klan Uchiha?" Uchiha terakhir itu semakin mendekap erat gadis soft pink dalam pelukannya.

Sakura semakin terharu, kebahagiaan berpihak kembali padanya. Ia menangguk pelan.

"Aku bersedia, Sasuke-kun."

Kedua insan itu kini saling memadu kasih dalam kebahagiaan di atas bukit di bawah langit bertabur bintang dan di temani indah nya hanabi tahun baru.

.

.

.

Memang benar tidak ada kebahagiaan yang sempurna

Begitu pula dengan kesedihan

Memang benar di setiap kebahagiaan pasti terdapat kesedihan

Tapi jangan lupakan dalam kesedihan terdapat pula sejuta kebahagiaan

Karena… itulah hidup yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

* * *

Yosh minna, happy new year! MyWish for the new year: jadi pribadi yang lebih baik, semakin taat pada orang tua, jadi anak yang soleha, jadi anak yang cerdas,lulus un dg nilai memuaskan dan masuk sma 1 atau man 2, hihihi semoga fic ku laku di baca readers dan banyak yang feedback, semoga fic ku semakin berkwalitas, yeayyy! Sekian curcol dari Luki^^how about your wish?

Sebenernya Luki mau publish ch selanjutnya dari 2 fic multichap ku, tapi ntah kenapa merasa belum (?) ._. sabar aja ya minna '-' ckck

Baca juga fic ku: Serial- 1. Please Love Me Like I Love You

2. Game Of Love

Complete(Oneshot)- 1. Kutukan dijemput dalam waktu yang lama (ini konyol wkwk )

2. His Cinderella (tahun depan aku buat sekuelnya!)

3. Root Strength of Love, Tomato and Cherry (fluffy)

…

Yosh, mind to feedback this fic?


End file.
